Help, I'm Trapped In Insanity!
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: When a young woman ends up in Superjail, it certainly doesn't help her mental state. But will she find herself here, or just trouble? One sided AlicexWarden,one sided possibly mutual later OCxWarden, rated for violence, drug use, and overall crazynes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Superjail! fanfic. I don't own it.**

Thunder rolled lightly as a young woman stared out at the open sea. She'd been adrift on a boat for a few days now, all in an effort to clear her head. She was lost in thought, but was soon dragged back to reality when a warm, furry cat rubbed against her. He was white with black markings on his feet, right eye, and covering his ears and the top of his head, earning him the name Blackbeard. All of a sudden, the cat hissed and the woman turned around to see a man in a white shirt and blue jeans crawl out from the hull below. When he saw her he snarled and tossed a knife at her, stabbing her in the leg. She gasped and fell, temporarily stunned.

The man tried steering the boat, but as the storm intensified, he found himself completely at the control of the sea, or was it something else? Suddenly, metal arms grabbed the man and the woman, who grabbed onto Blackbeard as the boat was ripped to shreds. She became very frightened when she realized that they were flying. She'd always been afraid of heights.

"Oh no, happy place, happy place, happy place!"

**Meanwhile, at Superjail...**

The Warden sat at his desk, doing paperwork, when suddenly Jailbot crashed through the ceiling with, who else, Jacknife as well as someone the Warden had never seen before. She was barely conscious, but became very alert when Jailbot dropped her to put Jacknife in his usual cell. The Warden looked directly at her and she screamed. He mimicked it, and she screamed back. This went on for a few minutes before Jared and Alice ran in.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Jared yelled. Alice was ready for a fight in case an inmate had miraculously gotten loose.

"Oh Jailbot picked up this delightful thing and we were... Well, I don't really know what we were doing but it sure was fun," the Warden said. When he looked over, the woman was running and ran smack into a window, sliding down it rather comically.

"What's her problem?" The Warden asked.

**I know this probably sucked, but please go easy. In other words, no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Superjail. I wish I did though.**

A few hours later, the same young woman woke up in a fancy bed. She sat up and noticed a small bottle on the nightstand with a small note taped to it: **Drink Me.**

"Well, what have I got to lose?" she asked herself and sipped the liquid. Suddenly, she was in a strange place full of trees, sunshine, and overall cheeriness. She shuddered before noticing her reflection in a pool of water next to her. She ran over; she had to see if she was the same person with all the weird stuff going on. When she looked, she found that she hadn't changed. She had the same short, light brown hair, the same green eyes, the same overly skinny appearance, caused by years of stress. She jumped when another reflection appeared beside her.

"Why hello again, my friend. Heh, that rhymed," he said, suddenly repeating it in a bit of a sing-song voice. He was clad entirely in purple, and seemed to be on something or other, or completely insane. Seeing that he had seemed to lose interest in her, she slowly backed away, before turning to run. However, she was wrapped in the man's cane, which had elongated and turned rubbery.

"Ah, ah, ah, now we can't have you just running around all willie nillie. At least, not until I know your name," he said.

"It's Laura, Laura Rebit," she said.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Ms. Rabbit..."

"It's Rebit!" she snapped, though to the man they sounded nearly identical with her Southern accent.

"All right then, Ms. _Rebit_. I'm The Warden, and this is Superjail!" he said.

"This doesn't seem like a jail," she said.

"Well, no, this technically isn't part of Superjail itself. This is where we greet new prisoners, but you aren't a prisoner, are you?" he said.

"Not really, unless you count me being wrapped up in a cane," she said.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said, snapping his fingers. This had apparently transported them to an office. The Warden was in a large chair behind a desk, and she stood, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Please, sit," The Warden said, exending his hand towards a smaller chair. Laura obeyed.

"So, this place... This place is a prison?" she asked.

"Yes, now tell me, have you enjoyed your stay here so far?" The Warden asked.

"Well, I haven't felt a trip like that in years," she said, laughing nervously. This place was weird, and this Warden guy seemed to control it. She didn't want to piss him off.

"I see," he said. Suddenly, Laura realised that something was missing.

"Hey, have you seen Blackbeard?" she asked, inwardly panicking.

"Who?" The Warden asked.

"My cat. He's white with black markings that make him look like a pirate," she said.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he said.

"What for?" she asked. The Warden pulled out a shoebox.

"Blackbeard didn't make it. He was dead when Jailbot brought you here. It looks like he drowned," he said, sounding genuinly sorry. Laura looked down at the box, tears forming in her eyes.

"He was my only friend, and now he's gone," she said, breaking down. The Warden patted her on the back.

"Hey now, it'll be all right. If it makes you feel better, I know the perfect place to bury him," he said, snapping his fingers again. Now they were in a very peaceful place, similar to the one Laura was in before, but much quieter. She looked down and saw that Blackbeard's grave had already been dug, with a little cat statue on top of a cement block marking it. The inscription read: **Blackbeard, a loving pirate among cats.**

**Sorry** **for the lack of humor in this chapter. This is also a bit of an angst story, but as FF only lets you choose two genres, I chose the two primary ones.**


End file.
